Forbidden Rosario
by Silentwriterforever
Summary: Dragons, witches, harpies and werewolves. This is not what Anzu though she'd have to deal with when she transferred to Yokai Academy. T for violence.
1. The new student

Anzu stared out the window lost in thought as the scenery changed outside of the bus from the urban landscape of Domino City to a gloomy forest where the trees hid the sky only allowing a few rays of light to break through their thick canopy. Anzu thought she would have been use to this by now, especially since she has transferred to a different school every year but adapting was never easy for her.

* * *

_"Your father got his promotion." Anzu's mother said jubilantly. Anzu played this game before, as soon as the teen arrived home, if her mother comes with big news, there's always a downside._

_"But…." Anzu started, aware of her mother's habit. Her mother sighed._

_"But you need to go to a new school…" Anzu knew it. She sat down on the couch putting her hands over her face._

_"Why can't we ever stay in one place?" Anzu asked letting her head back. Her mother smiled sweetly._

_"I know it's hard on you Anzu, but I'm sure this will be our last move, I promise." Her mother sat down next to the sapphire-eyed teenager, but Anzu pulled away._

_"That's what you said last time!"_

_Her mother shook her head, "Ok, maybe we'll probably move again sometime in the future, but you'll still be able to stay in the same school if we do."_

_Anzu looked at her mother curiously. "What do you mean?" Her mother pulled out a flyer._

_"It's called Yokai Academy, it's a private school, so it won't matter where we live for you to attend it."_

_Anzu studied the flyer, "Where did you find this?"_

_"Ah, some guy dropped it." Anzu's mother shrugged. Anzu just stared at her in disbelief._

_"You're sending me to a school you know nothing about?!"_

* * *

A long tunnel appeared at the forest edge. It was completely dark except for the lights on the bus inside the tunnel. The bus driver suddenly spoke causing Anzu to jump.

"You're the new student attending Yokai Academy?" He looked at the young girl from his rear view mirror his eye's not completely leaving the road ahead.

Although his voice sent chills up her spine, Anzu nodded and smiled, "Yes that would be me."

The bus driver snickered eerily, "Beware young lady, Yokai Academy is a really terrifying school!"

"Wh-What?!" Anzu was shocked that the school's bus driver would say something like that. She shook her head and laughed nervously, "You're just kidding, right? Yokai can't be that bad, right?" The bus driver didn't respond as the bus exited the tunnel into the light.

"We've arrived." The bus stopped and the door open allowing Anzu to get out. She thought she'd be happy to get away from that creepy driver but when she saw what was awaiting her outside she wanted to get back on the bus. Bare and crooked trees were scattered throughout the plateau as a thick fog traveled the landscape. A massive castle like building stood watch over an edge of the cliff with roaring wave underneath. Anzu took a few steps back; maybe continuously switching schools wasn't that bad after all.

"Hey, do you think you can give me a ride back…I don't think I want to atten-" Anzu turned around and realized the bus was gone."Oh…you have to be kidding me….I guess I have no choice, but to go towards that huge…creepy…terrifying…ominous academy." Anzu sighed and started to make her way through the fog. The fog grew thicker and thicker with every step the young teenager took but Yokai Academy still took dominion over the fog. "It's bad enough how creepy this place is, but do I really have to walk through here all alo-

"Watch out!" a voice shouted out but Anzu turned around too late as a bicycle collided into her. When Anzu opened her eyes to see what looked like some worried kid with multicolored spiky hair.

"Hey are you ok? I'm sorry about that, the fog kinda makes it hard to see…." The boy asked looking at her guiltily, "I guess I should have been more careful."

"Um, I'm fine, just a little shocked..It's nothing…" Anzu rubbed the back of her head, sitting up. As the boy held out a hand to help her up Anzu noticed his uniform.

"Hey are you student here?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm new here actually." The boy smiled amicably.

"So am I!" Anzu sighed in relief, "I'm glad I don't have to be alone in this forest anymore. I'm Anzu by the way, Anzu Mazaki."

"Nice to meet you Anzu, my name's Yugi Mutou." Yugi closed his eyes and sniffed the air causing Anzu to look at him bewildered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her new companion. He shook his head.

"No…it's just that smell….you smell really good…."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "Uh…thanks?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Yugi blushed looking away from Anzu.

"Ask away." Anzu started to head towards the school.

"Can I taste your blood?" Anzu froze when he asked that question.

"What?!" Anzu looked at Yugi puzzled, why would anyone ask to do something like that? "How about, no?"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that…normally I have better self control, but you smell really good" Yugi looked up at Anzu but then looked away ashamed.

Anzu laughed nervously, "You're kidding right, I mean you have to be…that's something a vampire would say."

"I am a vampire…" Anzu looked at Yugi who was being dead serious. _No this is not possible…vampires aren't real, they can't be real, they're just made up in stories…right?_

"Hey are you alright", Yugi asked delicately, breaking Anzu's train of thought "you seem really pale right now…" Anzu caught a quick glimpse of Yugi's fangs, realization striking her. Yugi really was a vampire.

"Uh..Uh..Uh yeah, I s-should get t-to the school now, uh, um, s-s-see ya." Anzu stammered off and then started to sprint towards the school, leaving Yugi behind.

"Uh bye…I guess." Yugi let out a sigh as his smile faded.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I've been wanting to work on this for a while now but never found the time :P please read and review! :3**


	2. Yokai academy, a terrifying school!

Yokai Academy stood high and commanding above the plateau it took domain on as each of its towers overlooked the campus. But if a traveler were to pass through the school, the wanderer would notice no difference from any other private school, aside from Yokai's ancient and terrifying structure, since all of the students who attend there and all of the staff who works there appear to be normal…or at least at first glance, they seem normal. But if said traveler were to stay for a while, he/she would notice some strange happenings at Yokai Academy, and if he/she was foolish to stay any longer, this traveler, this human traveler, last memories would be at the academy, never to be able to travel again.  
For the new student, Anzu Mazaki , she has fallen for Yokai's alluring façade, a mistake she will truly regret…but a mistake that might also be a blessing and a curse.  
"A vampire….he said he was a vampire…no, that's not just possible…but he had fangs…" Anzu strutted down one of Yokai's elegant hallways towards her first class, running her fingers through her hair, trying to make sense of her bewildering morning. First she was told she was heading to a "terrifying school," then some boy asked if she could drink her blood. "Then again, he could have just gotten dental work..I mean it doesn't take much to make it look like you have fangs, right?" Anzu sighed, leaning against a wall, "I'm over thinking this, obviously he was just joking, he had to be joking…because vampires and monsters aren't real…right?" The only reply she received was the silence of the hallway. "I overreacted…I shouldn't have ditched Yugi back in the fog…I hope he makes it to the school alright." Anzu headed towards her classroom, starting to feel guilty. "I really hope he's okay, it was really stupid of me to act that way…" She pushed open the classroom door, the sounds of miscellaneous conversations greeting her.  
"So are you Ms. Mazaki?" A woman stood up, from what appeared to be the teacher's desk. She had messy dirty blonde hair that made it look like she had to cat ears on top of her head.  
Anzu smiled nervously, it never was a good sign if the teacher knew your name before you've even met him/her, "Yes that would be me."  
"Ah you're late~" The teacher spoke softly in a sing-song tone. Anzu stared at her; did she just see the teacher's hair twitch as if they were really cat ears? Anzu shook her head, she was just imagining things.  
"I'm sorry, I lost track of the time…"  
"It's okay, just don't do it again, alright?" The teacher smiled. Anzu blinked, she swore her teacher's hair just twitched again. "You can take a seat over there." Anzu was too busy looking at her teacher's 'cat ears" that she failed to notice that she was sitting next to a familiar spiky haired teen.  
"it's nice to know you were able to make it here safely." Anzu jumped when she heard Yugi's voice. (which was odd since Yugi's voice was probably the sweetest and cutest voice ever…) "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you…again…"  
Anzu blushed, "It's not that, you just startled me, that's all!" Anzu paused for moment, "wait…how did you get here before me."  
Yugi stared at his desk, "well, I've been to this school a million times before I started to attend here, there's a lot of cool passages that run throughout the school, and you can even use some for shortcuts, if you want I can show you sometime." Yugi winked at Anzu with a playful smirk.  
Anzu smiled back, "Yeah, that sounds like fun!"  
"Attention students!" The teacher stood up in front of the class. "Now that everyone is here, I would like to welcome you all to Yokai Academy!" The teacher clapped enthusiastically. "A private academy for monsters." The teacher's "hair" twitched again as she held her hands up in a cat-like manner. Anzu sat in her seat bewildered…did that teacher say private academy for monsters?  
"Hey, are you okay? You're turning pale again…." Yugi looked at Anzu worriedly.  
Anzu laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, I'm p-perfectly fine…." Anzu stared at the desk, it would explain about all of what happened this morning, but how is it even possible? Aren't monsters just creature from bed time stories that scare children from bad deeds?  
"Here at Yokai we hope we can help students learn to coexist with humans peacefully." The teacher winked at the students.  
"Hmph ." Anzu turned around when she heard a deep voice chuckle. Behind her was a tall and strongly built teen glaring down at her. Anzu slowly turned around trying to escape his icy glare. "Wouldn't it be easier to kill all of the humans instead?" The boy sneered.  
"No, not if we want to keep the peace and prevent chaos between us and the humans." The teacher wagged her finger at the boy who simply scoffed at her response. Anzu sighed sinking into her seat, wht has she gotten herself into?  
"What's your problem, girly?" The boy hissed behind her causing Anzu to sit up straight.  
"Uh..um..n-n-no….." Anzu whimpered.  
"What's wrong, don't you know how to speak properly?" The boy chuckled sending a chill down Anzu's spine.  
"Why don't you leave her alone? She's not bothering you.." Yugi muttered.  
"What did you say you little punk? Do you want to fight?" The boy snickered, his green eyes narrowing. Yugi looked away quietly but look back at Anzu who mouthed thank you to him. He smiled then returned his attention to the teacher upfront.  
"I'm looking forward to an exciting year with all of you so just try your best, okay?" The teacher smiled as the bell rung, calling the end of class. Anzu stood up as the boy behind her roughly brushed past her, almost knocking her over.  
"Hey are you okay?" Yugi asked, helping her pack up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine…uh thanks for standing up for me…that guy was a real jerk…" Yugi nodded in agreement.  
"Well, what are friends for?" He smiled holding his hand out towards Anzu.  
"Friends?" Anzu paused for moment, if Yokai was an academy for monsters…then Yugi must have been right about being a vampire. But even if he was a vampire, he definitely was good guy. "Yeah friends." She took his hand.


	3. Reunion

"Where could he be, I thought he said he was attending this year?" Katsuya Jonouchi folded his arms scanning the crowded hallway.

"We might have caught him if we actually attended class you know." Honda sighed, rolling his eyes.

The blonde shrugged. "Pfft, it's not like we missed anything important, it's all just introduction and stuff."

Honda glared at Jonouchi, "You said that last year…and we ended up missing an important assignment!"

"Well gee if you're so worried about that you could have gone to class anyways…"

Honda chuckled, "And leave you alone with your own devices? Yeah, like I would do that." Honda playfully punched Jonouchi in the shoulder. Jonouchi smiled closing his eyes, as memories of last year filled his mind.

_Jonouchi dashed down the hall occasionally knocking down classmates in his path._

"_Hey Jonouchi, wait up!" Honda ranup to Jonouchi, trying to keep up, "He's after both of us now, don't you know when to shut your big mouth?"_

_Jonouchi laughed, "Hey he had it comin- WHOA!" A bolt of thunder zipped passed the two first year students. _

"_You had to piss off ka creature!" Honda laughed, "a bellua ka to be more specific."_

"_Ah come on there the most fun!" Jonouchi dodged a bolt of lightning aimed for his head. Both teens took a quick turn, running into a display. _

"_I've got you guys now!" In front of Jonouchi stood a tall and well built teenager with white horns growing out of his head and electricity pulsing throughout his body. _

"_Hey look, I was kidding 'bout you not being that bright, I mean, there's obviously a good reason why you've been held back three years in a row." Jonouchi tried to sound sincere but Honda snickering while he said it didn't help._

"_DIE!" The boy shouted as he began to build up electricity over his head. _

"_I think we need to go now…" Honda quickly got back on his feet, pulling Jonouchi up with him. The ka creature through his electric ball at the two who barely dodged it._

"_He sounds kind of serious about killing us," Jonouchi said worriedly, picking up his pace. _

"_Come on, we can take him on." Another bolt of lightning struck the wall next to the two boys, "or not…"_

_The boys took another quick turn and quickly stopped, they were at a dead end._

"_Now what?" Honda looked back at Jonouchi , who was frantically searching for a way out._

"_I….I don't know…."Jonouchi looked around the corner and saw the ka creature charging towards them, "it looks like we're stuck…"_

"_Well, I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions that quickly." A small voice spoke bhind the two teenswho quickly turnedaround. All they could see was a wall, standing firmly in front of them. _

"_Hey, who said that?" Jonouchi asked._

"_I did…." The wall shifted revealing a vacant hallway and a boy with spiky hair in the middle of it. "Hurry, before he gets here!" The boy ran down the dark pathway. _

"_Should we follow him?" Honda looked at Jonouchi who just shrugged._

"_Do we really have a choice?"Jonouchi looked down the hall and ran after the boy. Honda sighed, following after the two as the wall closed behind them. The hidden hallway lead the two first year students toward an intersection of corridors. "Where did he go?"_

"_Over here!" the boy poked his head out from one of the corridors, motioning the two boys to follow, "the exit is this way." He ran down the corridor._

"_Hey wait up!" Jonouchi ran up to the boy catching up with him, "I need to ask ya something, why are you doing this?"_

_The boy stopped, "Well…it looked like you guys needed help…so I thought maybe I could help you out." He smiled and then lead the two boys to a door. "This leads to the school's private housing, you guys should be fine here." He began to open the door when Jonouchi stopped him, "Hey, before you lead us out, I wanna say thanks, you really helped us out back there." Jonouchi and Honda smiled as the three of them walked out of door. _

_Later that night Jonouchi and Honda headed to the dormitories. A full moon shone brightly, taking domain of the night sky. Jonouchi stood by the balcony, looking out at Yokai Academy._

"_What's on your mind man?" Honda joined Jonouchi at the balcony placing his hand on his companions shoulder. Jonouchi smiled._

"_It's been a rather eventful day today, don't ya think?" _

_Honda smirked, "Yeah…it has."_

"_WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU 'BOUT GETTIN' INVOLVED IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUISNESS!?"_

_Both of the teens jumped at the sound of the too familiar voice. They looked down and saw the ka creature that was chasing them earlier holding up someone against the wall._

"_DO YOU HAVE A HEARING PROBLEM, EH BLOOD SUCKER?" The ka creature threw the person he was holding down on the ground._

"_Hey, isn't that the guy who helped us out earlier?!" Honda watched helplessly as the creature placed hit boot down on the boy's chest, a lightning bolt building up in his hands. _

"_Let..me…go.." the boy struggled under the aggressor's boot. Jonouchi got up on the balcony's edge. _

"_There's no way I'll let him get away with this…." Jonouchi said, jumping off the balcony._

"_Jonouchi wait, you can't just go jumping off of….never mind, you're not listening," Honda said, jumping after the blonde. Jonouchi charged towards the ka creature, knocking it off of its feet and onto the ground. When the ka creature got back upon his feet he snickered._

"_Well, look at who decided to drop by." He glared at Jonouchi who smirked, "If I were you, I'd whipe the stupid grin of your face…." The ka creature threw a bolt of lightning which Jonouchi dodged easily. Annoyed, the creature threw several bolts at both Honda and Jonouchi who again easily dodged them, moving at an inhuman speed. _

"_What, is that the best you got?" Jonouchi taunted. _

"_Dodge this!" A bolt of lightning shot towards Jonouchi but again he got out of the way before it struck him."How are you able to doge these bolts?!"_

_Honda snickered, "I'll give you a hint," he pointed up to the moon. The ka creature looked confused for a second and then his eyes widen to the truth. _

"_wait….you two…." the ka creature stepped back. Both Honda and Jonouchi snickered as their mutation took place, hair growing thicker everywhere on the body, their teeth growing sharp and their faces bearing the shape of a wolf._

"_Yes…we're werewolves." The ka creature shook his head._

"_No…no, I'm not dealing with this…." The creature turned and ran. The two werewolves laughed._

"_Well…that was easier than I thought." Honda said as the two morphed back to their human forms. Jonouchi walked towards the boy who was still on the ground._

"_Hey…are you okay?" Jonouchi kneeled down, holding his hand out to help the boy up._

"_Yeah….."The boy looked up at Jonouchi, "Thanks…."_

"_Yeah….what are friends for anyways?" Jonouchi smiled._

The hall became nearly empty.

"You sure he said this year?" Honda asked. Jonouchi nodded.

"Positive."

"So wait you know that jerk?"

"Yeah, he normally likes to stir up trouble….last year I got in a terrible situation with him until a few friends of mine saved me." Jonouchi eyes widened at the familiar voice. Around the corner came Anzu and Yugi, who stopped when he saw Jonouchi.

"Hey Yugi!" Jonouchi and Honda said simultaneously.

Yugi smiled, "Hi Jonouchi and Honda, I was just talking about you guys."

Jonouchi laughed, "It's been a while hasn't it?" Yugi nodded.

"It's nice seeing you again!" Anzu looked at the three boys, suddenly feeling out of place. Yugi, turned to Anzu and pulled her forward,"Hey guys, this is my friend Anzu, she a first year student also." Yugi said, introducing her. "These are my friends Jonouchi and Honda!"

Anzu smiled, not exactly sure what she got into. Since they also attended Yokai, doesn't that make them monsters as well? Anzu sighed, they're friends of Yugi… it wouldn't be that bad, right?


End file.
